Eros vs Tánatos
by BloomyLee
Summary: Hanji, una psicóloga sin igual quien realiza experimentos raros y grotescos con unos sujetos de estudio incomparables. Levi y Eren, dos hombres desconocidos que han de tener un encuentro "casual" que ni ellos mismos se lo creen dentro de una inaudita habitación, y que al parecer, los harán verse con otros ojos. AU/ Rivaille X Eren/ RIREN/ LEMON. Dedicado a mi querida Kaon-chan.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

Lectura: Los textos que están encasillados en comillas están narrados en primera persona.

Advertencias: Relación chico X chico, si no es de tu agrado, no lo leas. Lemon everywhere.

* * *

_Dedicado a Kaon-chan como regalo extremadamente atrasado de cumpleaños. Una querida amiga que quiero con todo mi kokoro, con quien me divierto día a día, siempre me da ánimos para todo y que espero que este extraño one-shot le guste tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo. ¡Al fin! ¡Aquí está el fic hard mutila-anos que te prometí! ¡Te amodoro hermosa! *-*¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!_

* * *

Este capítulo me ha salido extenso, recuerden que a mí me gusta dar en el contenido antes que tirar lemon incoherente y absurdo. Pero les prometo que con paciencia, disfrutarán en grande.

* * *

**Eros vs. Tánatos**

_**Objetivo: **__**Reestablecer el orden de la estructura mental mediante un sujeto de características contrarias a él mismo.**_

"Me desperté asustado, agitado por enfrentarme a ciertas imágenes que estaban clavadas como dolorosas secuelas en mi mente. Claro ¿Cómo no estarlo? Había tenido una pesadilla.

Soñé que me secuestraban o algo parecido a eso, no lo recuerdo. Aun tenía fragmentado lo que me aterraba.

Apoyé mi mano en la frente, con mi respiración algo acelerada, aun con el miedo entre las venas y mi rostro sudoroso.

Miré a mis alrededores y la duda retumbo en mis tímpanos.

No sabía que pasaba, mi habitación estaba más lóbrega de lo que recordaba. ¿Será que siempre fue así y nunca me di cuenta? Los cortinajes parecían sacados de una película de terror, rasgados por el suculento tiempo con la tela cortada en rodajas repletas de orificios, como si llevaran años estando ahí dentro. A pesar de la oscuridad que me cegaba la visión, podía suponer que incluso estaban sucias y en un pésimo estado.

Estaba desorientado, perdido entre ese extraño ambiente.

Me levanté sujetándome la cabeza, escuchando el chirrido que provocaba la madera desgastada de lo que podía suponer era una vieja cama.

Puse mis pies descalzos sobre el piso de madera, mientras un fuerte crujido era producido al momento de asentar mi peso sobre el frío suelo. No entendía nada lo que pasaba a mí alrededor, me sentía inmenso en una extraña ensoñación.

_Esta no es mi casa._ Pensaba. _Algo no está bien_… me lo repetí una y mil veces, en un intento de desatarme de la situación que estaba viviendo. Di vuelta mi rostro hacia un lado.

Miré alrededor de la oscura habitación, extrañamente las cosas en torno a mí, se degradaban en tonalidades distintas de toques azulinos que brillaban como diamantes, y pese a su belleza, algo me hacía sentir hostilidad ante esas siluetas.

_Oscura y brillante al mismo tiempo._

_Cosas viejas que al mismo tiempo eran algo nuevo._

_Cosas confusas y a la vez tan claras, como un nudo incipiente de pájaros._

Me dirigí hacia la salida, acercándome a la manilla de la puerta que no existía.

Confundido, me alejé de ella.

Tenía miedo. Mientras más pasaban los segundos, más aterrado me encontraba. Estaba petrificado ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

—Hey…—llamó una voz—¿Quién eres?

Mi cuerpo dio un brinco del susto. Dudé por un momento si voltearme a mirar, pero lo hice, cuidadosamente, temiendo que me encontrara algo espantoso, algo que no fuera capaz de describir. Pero no había nadie. Ignoré ese sonido, seguramente estaba alucinando. Claro, seguramente me estaba mintiendo a mí mismo.

—Oye—Repitió—¿Qué no me escuchaste?

Un fuerte escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal, mientras mis hombros se encogían. Mis cabellos se erizaron, mi cuerpo estaba muerto de tanto el miedo que sentía.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó esa extraña voz.

No sabía qué responder, ni yo lo sabía. Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, todo era muy borroso.

—Respóndeme—Ordenó.

De un suspiro, me giré para verlo. La curiosidad mató al gato, dicen las malas lenguas.

Estaba ahí.

¿Cómo es que no lo había visto?

No mucho podía ver de sus facciones, pero lo que alcancé a percatar fue una silueta pequeña con unos ojos afilados, lúcidos y plateados, brillantes como la luz de la luna. Me observaban con fervor, con una cara llena de odio y el ceño fruncido, como si fuese el peor ser de esta tierra.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Yo me llamo…

¿Uh?

¿Qué es lo que pasaba?

No recordaba mi propio nombre.

—¿Y bien? —Insistió.

—N-no lo sé, no me acuerdo—Respondí francamente.

—Tch—Chasqueó la lengua—Esos malditos también _lo usaron_ en ti.

—¿De qué hablas? —Pregunté petrificado.

—Da igual—Suspiró—Estamos encerrados como perros, tú y yo. Eso me molesta.

Alcé una ceja ¿Le molestaba? ¿Qué culpa tenía yo de que le molestara? No era como si quisiera estar ahí dentro con él también. Ni siquiera sabía en dónde rayos me encontraba.

—¿Dónde?

—No lo sé—Negó con la cabeza—Pero deberás estar preparado. _Ellos_ vendrán por nosotros.

Mi cuerpo se heló por completo. Abrí mis ojos con fuerza procesando cada palabra emitida por el hombre misterioso ¿A qué se refería con venir a buscarnos? Ya tenía suficiente con no saber dónde diablos estaba, encontrarme con un tipo a quien nunca en mi corta vida había visto y después terminar sabiendo que un grupo de _alguienes_ nos vendría a buscar.

—Yo ya he estado aquí antes—Expresó con certeza el muchacho de ojos plateados—Pero nunca había visto que me trajeran a un mocoso como acompañante.

—¿Qué? ¿Mocoso?—Me asusté un poco ¿Ese tipo era _mayor_ que yo? Aparentemente tenía un grave problema conmigo, y eso que yo no lo había hecho nada—No me insulte, además y-yo… no sé a lo que se refiere—Pronuncié un poco nervioso, una gota de sudor recorría mi frente—¿Cómo eso de que usted ya ha estado aquí?

—Mi intuición—Respondió fríamente—Siento que ya he estado aquí muchas veces, pero no lo recuerdo. Sólo tengo borrosas imágenes vagando en mi mente.

Quedé un poco sorprendido, ese tipo era raro, la situación era rara, la habitación era rara, hasta yo era raro, no recordaba absolutamente nada de quién era yo.

—¿Usted recuerda quién es? —Hablé tratando de que mi voz no tambaleara.

—Sí y no. Como ya estoy "acostumbrado" —Encasilló las comillas con sus dedos—Me es más fácil recordar ciertas cosas, pero aun así mis memorias se bloquean casi en su totalidad.

Nos miramos fijamente unos minutos y un silencio incómodo se produjo el ambiente. Ese hombre era extraño. Su mirada penetrante se adentraba hasta lo profundo de mí ser como si me estuviese examinando.

—Eres jodidamente _alto_—Decía mientras repasaba su vista desde mi cabeza hasta la punta de mis pies—Pero tus ojos son muy _provocativos._

Arqueé una de mis cejas con mucho terror y mi cara se desfiguró por completo. No me molestaba en absoluto lo que me dijese, ese sujeto era bastante atractivo para mí gusto, el problema era que al parecer era mayor que no, y eso me aterrorizaba. No llevábamos ni cinco minutos de conocernos y ya me estaba acosando. Lo peor de todo, es que él no mostraba absolutamente ningún signo de expresión, como si lo que dijera fuese la cosa más normal del mundo."

**(…)**

—Y el tema principal es "Mente y Conducta Humana" —Afirmó una chica de cabellos rojizos, ajustando sus anteojos en suma concentración—Necesito reafirmar la teoría Freudiana frente a la Pulsión y el Inconsciente.

—Tú estás loca—Sentenció un hombre de mediana edad sentado a su lado. Sus cabellos rubios como el oro caían como cascada al momento de agachar la cabeza y plasmar su mano en la frente. Sus ojos azules, profundos como el océano, le observaban con el entrecejo fruncido—Que conste que esta fue tú idea ¿Pero de dónde se supone sacarás "voluntarios" como sujetos de estudio?

—Oh, tú tranquilo, Erwin—Canturreó la mujer—Lo tengo todo bajo control. Tú solo preocúpate de tener la aprobación de nuestros superiores en cuanto antes.

El hombre suspiró, resignado. Era imposible hacer a esa mujer entrar en razón.

"¡Todo sea en nombre de la ciencia!" Exclamaba ella. Qué mentira más barata, él estaba seguro que tenía otras razones ocultas.

—De todas formas ¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer? —Cuestionó el hombre intentando convencerse.

La científica sonrió y sacó una serie de documentos y papeles con anotaciones, bosquejos, esquemas e hipótesis por doquier.

En su serie de apuntes, tenía anotadas las teorías principales de su ídolo barbudo y amor platónico, Sigmund Freud, considerado el padre del psicoanálisis, una de las figuras más influyentes del siglo veinte, lo cual, ella lamentaba enormemente por haber nacido después de su muerte.

—**Eros** y **Tánatos**—Indicó ella.

Erwin enarcó una ceja y le observó con suma confusión.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —Preguntó rascándose la cabeza.

—_Eros_ es la pulsión que produce la necesidad de procrear y _Tánatos_ es la muerte, la agresividad de la persona—Explicó Hanji muy entusiasmada—Tengo dos personas con una pulsión mucho más desarrollada que la otra, pero con características psicológicas singulares. Quiero que a partir de estos rasgos en específico se estreche una unión más allá del odio y del miedo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Te explico—Cambió una de las páginas—Mi sujeto de estudio número uno, Levi, es un paciente que lleva mucho tiempo conmigo y con el cual ya he experimentado con él reiteradas veces—Indicó asentando con su dedo índice el nombre del aludido en sus apuntes. Erwin la miró consternado—Él padece de síntomas narcisistas, producto del rechazo amoroso en el pasado por una persona que era aparentemente más alta que él. Es egoísta y no considera las necesidades ni sentimientos de los demás, por ende, su _Selección de Objeto, _es decir, lo que le provoca estímulo, es él mismo.

—Espera ¿Dijiste Levi? —Indagó con una cara de espanto y sus músculos se tensaron.

—Así es ¿Lo conoces?

—N-no… continúa—Exigió con su voz titubeante.

—Por otro lado, mi sujeto de estudio número dos, Eren—Señaló nuevamente con su dedo—es un joven de libido reprimida pero de **Eros** altamente desarrollado. Su represión se radica principalmente por el fracaso en sus relaciones amorosas pasadas, posiblemente por traumas en la infancia, debido al acoso de hombres mayores que él. Su _Selección de Objeto_ son las personas menores que él.

—¿Lo que estás tratando de decirme es que quieres provocar el encuentro de dos personas con características totalmente opuestas a partir de su estructura mental y traumas pasados?

—Exactamente.

—¡Estás loca!—Exclamó alzando sus manos hacia el techo—Además ¿De dónde sacaste a estos sujetos?

—Son mis pacientes—Aseguró—Ambos con tendencia homosexual. Acudieron a mí con el objetivo de solucionar conflictos que yo pienso tienen bastante en común.

—¿Se conocen?—Preguntó curioso.

—No, es por eso que los junté—Mostró sus dientes en una clara sonrisa siniestra—Ambos poseen las características necesarias para llevar a cabo mi magnífico _experimento_.

Erwin quedó boquiabierto. Si antes pensaba que Hanji estaba loca, ahora creía que se había pasado de la raya y era una completa lunática.

—Entonces… ¿Tu objetivo principal es…?—Preguntó un poco perturbado.

—El concepto de lo inconsciente se enlaza directamente con lo sexual, según Freud, ¿no?—Arqueó su ceja con una sonrisa más amplia—Lo que yo creo es que es posible erradicar estos síntomas mediante una serie de ejercicios de Asociación Libre—Afirmó con mucha seguridad.

—¿Y cómo harás eso?

—¡Ah, pues es muy simple!—Tronó los dedos—Se hará uso de imágenes especialmente diseñadas para provocar estímulos de manera inconsciente y subliminal, para ser reforzadas por palabras que tengan intervención indirecta con el ámbito sexual. De esta manera, los actos se producirán mayormente por impulsos, culminando en activar la libido del sujeto de estudio n la vez convirtiéndose en la "Selección de Objeto" del sujeto de estudio nº 1."

—¿Pero qué pasa si finalmente se niegan?

—No lo harán—Aseguró—No con esto—Señaló un extraño frasco con un líquido transparente en su interior.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Son unas especies de feromonas que reaccionan frente a otras feromonas determinadas. Una vez se les inyecte, no habrá marcha atrás, será imposible que se nieguen. A decir verdad…—Agachó la cabeza, resaltando el brillo en sus anteojos—Será una conexión química literal. De hecho—Señaló nuevamente sus papeles—Mi experimento consiste en tres etapas: Encuentro fortuito, cambio de ambiente e incentivo.

—¿Qué?

—La primera etapa, ellos se encontrarán en un lugar que ni ellos dos conocen; la segunda, consiste en un cambio de lugar, para confundirlos y la tercera, darles un "empujoncito" —Sonrió.

El rubio tenía los ojos completamente desorbitados y no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Ese era el experimento más descabellado y turbulento que jamás hubo sabido. No solo eso, tampoco podía creer que estuviese contribuyendo con esa atrocidad y que tuviese que partir a convencer a sus superiores para conseguir la autorización.

—De este modo—Explicó finalmente la mujer—lograremos reestablecer la estructura mental de ambos sujetos.

—Y-ya veo…—Una gota de sudor recorría la frente del rubio—Sin embargo, tendré que acatar…—Suspiró—Bien. Tendré que ir a hablar con nuestros superiores para que nos brinden el material necesario para tu experimento.

La mujer dio un salto de victoria, alzando el puño hacia el aire y diciendo una enorme cantidad de palabras completamente inentendibles.

Erwin, mientras tanto, se sobaba la sien.

_Espero no arrepentirme por esto._

**(…)**

"Nuevamente desperté en esa inaudita habitación. O era lo que mis instintos me decían, pues, al momento de abrir mis ojos, sentí un extraño déjà vu pasearse por mis pensamientos. Imágenes confusas y algo perturbadoras que me nublaban el juicio. Podía suponer entonces, que esa no era la primera vez que estaba ahí.

Giré mi cabeza para grabar en mi retina la inmensidad de ese cuarto, pero pestañeé un par de veces tras poder percibir _algo_ recostado a mi lado. Un bulto que sobresalía entre las escasas sábanas de esa cama, y uno muy grande. Era una persona, estaba seguro de ello, y podía deducir también que sobrepasaba mi tamaño, pues, al mirar a los pies de la cama, pareciese que hasta le podría quedar pequeña.

_Eso me era bastante molesto._

El sujeto envuelto en las cubiertas, al parecer se removió, indicando que ya había despertado. Deduje con certeza que el muchacho, al igual que yo, estaba algo desorientado, pues, posó su antebrazo en su frente mientras gruñía por lo bajo. Creí haber visto gotas de sudor rodar por su rostro mientras él miraba hacia todos los lugares habidos y por haber. Ni siquiera se percató de mi presencia ¿Tan pequeño era yo?

Se levantó sin más, a lo mejor preguntándose dónde se encontraba. No paraba de mirar hacia su alrededor y tocaba cada objeto presente, hasta esas cochinas cortinas viejas y maltrechas que parecían más trozos de trapos sucios. Se acercó a la puerta y de pronto, el chico dio un salto hacia atrás.

¿Se había asustado? Al parecer algo vio ahí que le hizo reaccionar de esa forma. Tenía mucha curiosidad de saber quién era ese tipo, así que sólo le pregunté su identidad.

Sin embargo, al momento de hacerlo, el chiquillo volvió a dar un brinco del susto mucho más perceptible todavía. Sus hombros se levantaron y lanzó un quejido al momento de oír mi voz. Miró hacia donde estaba mi humanidad y tampoco se dio cuenta que yo estaba ahí ¿Tan ciego e idiota era ese hombre? Pude notar una mirada extraña y profunda. Me llamaba mucho la atención esos ojos aguamarina que me observaban con temor, como si demostrasen un miedo a lo desconocido al no poder reconocer mi figura anatómica.

Molesto, volví a llamarlo en un tono mucho más intenso.

Ahí fue cuando me vio.

Solté un suspiro por lo fastidioso que era.

Le pregunté las razones de por qué estaba ahí, siendo que era bastante obvio que no iba a saber si lo tenía escrito en toda su jodida cara. Pero no estaba demás preguntar por si las dudas ¿No?

Le pregunté su nombre, tampoco lo sabía. _Esas personas_ sí que eran calculadoras, tenían todo planeado con anterioridad. A pesar de que mis recuerdos fuesen borrosos, de igual forma podía recordar ciertos fragmentos de imágenes de sujetos utilizándome para quién-sabe-qué pero que difícilmente se hacían presentes en mi cabeza. Tenían el don de hacernos olvidar estos hechos ocurridos para después hacernos continuar nuestra vida diaria, pero al mismo tiempo, al momento de experimentar con nosotros, nos hacen olvidar quiénes somos. Era casi como llevar dos vidas sin poder recordar la otra simultáneamente. No tenía idea de cómo lo hacían. Tampoco me importaba, sólo quería que me dejaran en paz.

Después llegó el turno de que él para que me hiciera preguntas. Le respondí con toda sinceridad –y algo de hostilidad, no me agradaba mucho–, pues él tenía que saberlo de todas formas, no podía engañarlo. Tampoco era como si me importara demasiado. Ambos estábamos atrapados en esa rara habitación y muy pronto _ellos_ nos tomarían por sorpresa. La cara del muchacho se desfiguró por completo, me agradaba verlo así. No era su culpa, pero yo odiaba a la gente horrorosamente alta, o más alta que yo. En fin, lo alto me molestaba. Pero a pesar de eso, sus ojos eran lo que más me tenían focalizado. Eran raros, únicos, como si ningunos otros orbes como aquellos existiesen en el mundo.

No era como si le tomara mucha relevancia, pero tenía unos ojos bonitos. Mostraban un brillo especial _parecido a los míos._ En forma no eran iguales, pero centelleaban de una manera cegadora, casi como si me viera a mí mismo ilustrado en el reflejo de esas orbitas.

Le dije lo que pensaba respecto a sus ojos. No entendía por qué, pero se lo dije igual. Vaya la cara de horror que puso el pobre tipo por mi repentino comentario.

Ninguno de los dos sabía lo que pasaba y un silencio mutuo embriagó la habitación.

De pronto sentí que la puerta se abría, y dejaba entrever la silueta de un par de personas que no se distinguían con claridad debido a la oscuridad del lugar. Se mantuvieron de pie un par de minutos, dándose señas y dirigiéndose un par de palabras para después acercarse a nosotros de forma amenazante, como si fuesen depredadores y nosotros las presas.

Intenté alejarme, pero no pude. Por acto reflejo, miré hacia todos lados intentando hallar una salida, más no tenía escapatoria, estábamos completamente acorralados. De todas formas, esa habitación era extremadamente estrecha. Aún si intentaba huir, no tenía mucho por donde correr.

Observé a mi compañero de al lado. Su rostro estaba completamente desfigurado y su cuerpo temblaba, pobre mocoso, claramente estaba muerto de miedo. Aun así, el muchacho los desafiaba y rugía como un animal por cada paso que esos seres daban hasta tal punto de hacerlo chocar contra la pared y posar sus manos sobre ella.

Yo por mi parte lo único que acudí a hacer fue a quedarme inmóvil ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer? Esta clase de cosas ya me había pasado muchas veces, por lo que no sacaba nada con arrancar como imbécil siendo que no tenía escapatoria.

Miré con atención los movimientos de esas extrañas personas que caminaban con sigilo. Prontamente de esas siluetas salieron otras figuras detrás de ellas. Así que ya no eran dos, sino que tres, después cuatro, cinco…

Seis en total.

Se acercaron a mí de un raudo movimiento y después todo fue negro para mí."

Despertó trastornado. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Le costó orientarse. Estaba todo demasiado oscuro que apenas podía distinguir si sus ojos se hallaban cerrados o no. ¿Era otra habitación? Intentó levantar su brazo con el objetivo de rascar su cabeza. Sin embargo, se sorprendió tras darse cuenta de que sus manos estaban fuertemente atadas contra el respaldo de una silla con unos grilletes. Su cuerpo se encontraba sentado en ella y en vano podía emitir movimiento alguno. Forcejeó como pudo, intentando zafarse, pero le resultó imposible, estaba adherido a ese asiento como pegamento sin que algo pudiese hacer él. Miró hacia todos lados muy asustado. Recordaba haber estado en una habitación que desconocía si aquella en la que estaba era la misma u otra, con un hombre de diminuta estatura… su rostro le causaba pavor. Entabló una corta y extraña conversación con él para después haber sido atrapados por un grupo de personas que ingresaron al lugar sin previo aviso.

Había intentado defenderse y uno que otro golpe bestial les dio a sus contrincantes para no dejar que lo aprisionasen. Puñetazos, patadas, manotazos, zancadillas… incluso mordidas para aumentar el daño. Pero eran demasiado para él, fue inmediatamente inmovilizado y capturado.

Ahora estaba ahí, mirando hacia la nada. Tremendamente confundido por todos esos acontecimientos ¿Qué es lo que querían de él? ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Acaso era un sueño? Si era un sueño o una pesadilla, esperaba pronto despertar. Puesto que no podía comprender nada y su mente divagaba en pensamientos que le aturdían.

A lo mejor lo torturarían, lo disecarían, venderían sus órganos, lo comerían vivo, lo cortarían en rodajas, le sacarían sus extremidades, le harían experimentos… quién sabe. Pensaba lo peor.

Su mente salió de sus suposiciones tras repentinamente divisar un gran televisor que salía por los costados del techo, bajando con lentitud por un pequeño hueco en la esquina de la habitación.

La pantalla se encendió, mostrando un fondo completamente en blanco. Ahí fue cuando logró distinguir más a fondo el lugar donde se encontraba, no encontró diferencia alguna de saber si era otra habitación o no y continuó sacudiendo sus brazos echando su cabeza hacia atrás. Sin embargo, al momento de hacerlo, su cabeza chocó con algo extremadamente duro, llegándole a doler descomunalmente.

—¡Auch! —Exclamó Eren junto a otra voz a sus espaldas.

Para su sorpresa, el muchacho escuchó ese sonido y se volteó como pudo, apenas alcanzando a ver una figura detrás de él.

—Ten más cuidado, estúpido mocoso—Se quejó esa voz.

Prontamente el chico reconoció esa voz en cuestión de instantes, llegando a la conclusión de que se trataba de ese mismo sujeto con el que había despertado y que estaba amarrado en otra silla al igual que él.

—¿Estabas ahí? —Preguntó el joven estupefacto—No me había dado cuenta de tu presencia.

El hombre rodó los ojos tardando unos segundos en responder.

—Claro que he estado aquí, mocoso retrasado—Contestó con fastidio—He estado aquí contigo desde antes que tú despertaras.

Antes de que el muchacho alcanzase a decir algo, se escuchó un ruido proveniente del televisor que permanecía colgado en una de las esquinas.

De pronto, ese gran plasma comenzó a reproducir una serie de imágenes extrañas y toscas, que no tenían forma de nada. Sólo eran… manchas, o lo que fueran, no estaban muy seguros. Una imagen tras otra, siempre igual. Imágenes inentendibles que pasaban fugazmente, pero completamente deformes y bastante oscuras. Levi no le encontraba sentido mirar todo eso así que giró su cabeza hacia otro lugar. Sin embargo, pudo notar que un montón de televisores más lo estaban rodeando, exactamente con las mismas representaciones pictóricas raras y grotescas. Arqueó una de sus cejas en signo de incredulidad ¿Qué demonios significaba todo esto?

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —Inquirió el menor completamente perplejo.

—¿Y qué mierda voy a saber yo?—Respondió de mala gana.

Quedaron un poco petrificados. Realmente no entendían nada ¿Acaso estaban obligados a ver cada una de esas imágenes? Voltearan donde voltearan sus cabezas, seguían viendo esas fotos.

Tanto el joven como el mayor, se mareaban con facilidad debido a la gran cantidad de imágenes que pasaban en tan corto lapsus de tiempo. Por la rapidez con la que franqueaban, parecía una animación de dibujos distorsionados. Se agrandaban, se achicaban, se angostaban, se expandían y se atropellaban entre sí.

Además de eso, sentían un sonido liviano traspasar sus oídos. Era leve, de muy baja intensidad. Como una melodía bastante extraña, la cual apenas podían identificar si aquellas notas eran mayores o menores, o si eran agudas o graves. Eran una mezcla de todo y aparentemente también demasiado plana como para ser una canción cualquiera. El ritmo era descoordinado e irregular, no sabía cuándo se volverían a oír las pulsaciones marcar el compás. Tanto la consonancia como las percusiones estaban desfasadas, por lo que el simple hecho de observar y escuchar esa composición entre las imágenes y esa sinfonía los dejaban bastante desconcertados.

Sin embargo, por algún raro motivo esa estructura de notas y manchas cambiantes en la pantalla los estaban comenzando a dormitar. Sus cuerpos dejaron de estar tensos. Al contrario, sus músculos se relajaron como si aquellas imágenes audiovisuales fuesen un anestésico para ellos.

—Ah… ¿Q-qué rayos está ocurriendo? —Preguntó el joven con su respiración comenzando a acelerarse.

—N-no lo sé…—Respondió el otro con el aliento igual de agitado. Aunque en realidad, tenía la leve sospecha de saber de qué se trataba aquel juego sucio.

Sus hombros decayeron y sus cabezas estaban quedando cabizbajas. Y entonces, un calor insoportable comenzó a surgir de sus entrañas, haciendo que inexplicablemente un deseo insólito brotara de sus cuerpos.

¿Qué rayos pasaba?

Por otro lado, la Doctora Hanji y su compañero Erwin, observaban la situación a través de un ventanal polarizado que se aislaba de cualquier tipo de vibración sonora, estudiando con lujo y detalle el comportamiento de aquellos individuos. La mujer tomaba apuntes muy entusiasmada por cada acción efectuada por ellos y se mordía los labios de sólo ver cada ínfimo movimiento. Ahora sólo había que esperar, ya faltaba poco. Si todo resultaba bien, podría ser capaz de hacer un nuevo descubrimiento, podría experimentar con más sujetos y haber hecho un paso más para la ciencia. Estaba fascinada.

Erwin observaba de reojo las acciones de la pelirroja, podía ver que incluso un hilillo de saliva mezclado con sangre se asomaba por su labio inferior, deslizándose por su mentón, más sus ojos completamente abiertos y una expresión desfigurada que llegaba a causarle leves escalofríos. A veces se sentía afortunado de poder ser sólo su compañero en lugar de tener que ser presa de sus más locos y descabellados experimentos.

—Ya falta poco…—Susurraba la mujer surcando una sonrisa macabra en su rostro mientras seguía escribiendo—La etapa uno de activar sus sentidos en su totalidad ya está surgiendo efecto. Creo que ya es momento de comenzar.

Acto seguido, Hanji presionó un botón a control a distancia, produciendo que los grilletes que mantenían a ambos sujetos amarrados a las sillas soltaran sus muñecas de par en par.

—Que comience el juego—Murmuró la chica expandiendo su sonrisa siniestra.

Erwin simplemente se rascó la nuca mirando hacia otro lado, sinceramente no tenía muchas ganas de ver lo que tendría que observar a continuación.

Dentro de aquella habitación, tanto el joven como el mayor denotaban una expresión de sorpresa pero a la vez de desconcierto, pues habían sido liberados de aquellas cadenas que los aprisionaban. El conjunto de televisores alrededor del lugar se apagaron todos al mismo tiempo, dejando de reproducir aquellas perturbadoras imágenes que momentos atrás les había dejado con una sensación de mal sabor en la boca, mientras ambos sujetos quedaron sumidos en la oscuridad absoluta. Sin embargo, nada cambió al momento de que eso sucedió. De hecho, el resto de sus sentidos se hicieron más notorios, percibiendo con lujo y detalle cada ruido y aroma presente dentro de la habitación, y debido a esas sensaciones, sus cuerpos inexplicablemente seguían aumentando de temperatura mediante un calor cada vez más sofocante.

El muchacho llamado Eren, fue el primero en percibir los síntomas, comenzando a respirar con mayor complejidad, como si el aire se le estuviese acabando en sus pulmones. Sus entrañas eran invadidas por un calor mucho más exigente y como si fuera poco, atronador, llegando a retumbarle en sus oídos, produciéndole extrañas descargas eléctricas que lo comenzaban a excitar.

Se levantó del asiento y se abrazó a sí mismo intentando calmarse, la piel se le erizó por completo, una corriente electrizante circulaba por su vientre y se expandía por todo su interior llegando a concentrarse en su entrepierna, por cada célula de su tez morena, cada ínfimo espacio de sus músculos, provocándole unas arcadas que retorcían su cuerpo en un acto de querer ser llenado, estimulado… tocado, mediante una necesidad y una sensación de deseo que recorrían sus venas una a una, la cual pedían a gritos ser atendidos.

Su corazón palpitaba a más no poder, nublándole la vista.

¿Qué rayos ocurría y por qué pasaba?

El otro sujeto, Levi, no estaba muy ajeno a las sensaciones que Eren experimentaba. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, como si estuviese siendo fundido en llamas ardientes. La garganta la sentía seca y apretujada. El aire caliente pasaba por su conducto de manera impertinente y cada vez con mayor dificultad, quemando su faringe en miles de sacudidas entrecortadas.

Sus piernas las sentía acalambradas, junto a sus brazos y todo el resto de su estructura corporal que poco a poco se tornaba sudorosa. Esa maldita sensación no era desconocida para él, puesto que no era ningún principiante, sabía para qué rumbo iban las cosas, y el problema se radicaba en que no era oportuna en esos momentos.

_Maldición._ Se dijo a sí mismo.

¿Por qué repentinamente comenzó a sentirse así?

No era como si él hubiese querido, pero su cuerpo indicaba lo contrario, reclamándole saciar un hambre voraz que él mismo no quería perpetuar. Debía mantener el control. Sin embargo, todo ese esfuerzo por contenerse le resultaba complejo y estaba comenzando a sentirse cada vez más debilitado.

Sobre todo por ese condenado silencio que le permitía oír con exactitud la respiración endemoniadamente entrecortada del menor, la oscuridad apenas le permitía verlo bien, se encontraba como en un vacío incierto, por lo que su prejuicio por los más altos se nublaba, haciendo que su deseo sexual aumentase el doble.

¿Qué era lo que iba a hacer ahora?

—M-me estoy sintiendo extraño…—Susurró el joven con una voz un tanto excitada y agitada. Numerosos espasmos iban y venían alrededor de sus músculos y no parecían querer desaparecer. Ese hálito sugerente había sonado demasiado erótico para los oídos del mayor, más aun cuando el muchacho se arrodilló en el suelo, respirando aire descontroladamente.—¿Q-qué… me pasa? —Preguntaba con una voz casi imperceptible.

Levi hacía todo lo posible por resistirse y aplacar sus deseos haciendo caso omiso a esas palabras que evidentemente le sonaban muy provocativas, a pesar de que aquel chiquillo lo hiciese de manera inconsciente. Lo que menos quería era terminar haciendo un acto estúpido e insensato, pues estaba un poco consternado, hacía mucho tiempo que una persona que no fuera él lograba excitarlo de esa manera.

Intentaba mantener la calma de forma racional.

Se sentó en el suelo con las rodillas dobladas, y apoyando sus codos en éstas para sostener su cabeza, enredó las manos firmemente en sus cabellos.

_Cálmate, cálmate, cálmate. _Se repetía.

Pero las cosas no llegaban hasta ahí, para su sorpresa, se dio cuenta de un detalle que aparentemente no había pasado desapercibido. Sintió un aroma muy particular, no muy lejos de él… una fragancia atrayente, instigadora, especial, que le hacía despertar cada vez más su deseo carnal y apetitoso de satisfacerse. Pero su olfato no fue el único capaz de darse cuenta de ello, sino que también su cuerpo, respondiendo ante aquel estímulo que se concentraba justamente entre sus piernas, con un calor inquieto y ansioso.

Fue entonces cuando su corazón comenzó a temblar.

_Mierda._

Mientras tanto, Eren se retorcía en el suelo, sintiendo un ambiente tenso y caluroso. Su cuerpo se estremecía descomunalmente mediante retorcijos que no se detenían. No tenía rastro de fuerza aparente, parecía como si éstas se hubiesen extinguido por completo.

No es que aquella sensación fuese desconocida para él tampoco, al contrario, le resultaban ser más familiares de lo que cualquiera podía imaginar, pero estaba algo limitado, debido a que era un verdadero inexperto en temas de sexualidad, y sentía una pesadez cada vez mayor palpitar en su entrepierna, percibiendo un alarmante bulto que poco a poco sobresalía de su pantalón.

El joven se exaltó ante esa respuesta involuntaria de su cuerpo, y un instinto natural empezó poco a poco a predominar en su mente, perdiendo a la vez el juicio paulatinamente.

De pronto, su nariz comenzó a captar una esencia bastante extravagante y única, llamándole la atención instantáneamente. Un aroma un tanto seductor para sus sentidos, como un afrodisiaco, sintiéndose embelesado de ese particular tacto presente en el aire.

Le agradaba, inundaba sus fosas nasales de una manera exquisita.

Quería saber de dónde provenía aquella fragancia, por lo que comenzó a gatear lentamente y con cautela hacia el origen de ese aroma, su mente estaba sumida en un vacío mientras era dominada por su cuerpo. Se acercó sigilosamente hacia su objetivo, percibiendo cada vez más esa fuente primorosa.

Qué absorbente sensación, llegó a causarle escalofríos, deleitando cara poro de su piel. Las descargas eléctricas se hacían cada vez más mayores y frecuentes en su entrepierna, despertándola por completo hasta hacerle doler, por lo que aquellos pantalones ya le estaban comenzando a molestar, al igual que todo el resto de su ropa. Su respiración estaba el doble de agitada de lo normal, y sus extremidades temblaban por esa invasora sensación.

Levi sintió un aliento fogoso estampar contra su oído, cada vez más entrecortado y estruendoso, produciéndole un ligero placer que usurpaba alrededor de todo su cuerpo, el cual fue suficiente para que sus pelos se le pusieran de punta y endurecer su miembro por completo.

¿En qué momento ese muchacho se le acercó?

Eren ya estaba demasiado caliente para pensar con claridad, la mayoría de sus acciones estaban comenzando a efectuarse meramente por instinto. Sus manos, tratando de buscar la forma de calmar su deseo, se posaron entre sus ropas, recorriendo cada centímetro de su ardorosa piel hasta llegar al bulto pronunciado de sus pantalones, manoseándolo súbitamente. Sus grandes bocanadas de aire que surgían por ese goce hacían que soltara leves suspiros audibles a medida que se tocaba, tentando al mayor cada vez más, lo que finalmente provocó que un inminente deseo despertara la lujuria en su totalidad.

El autocontrol del sujeto de cabellos oscuros estaba llegando a un nivel crítico, su cuerpo aclamaba por saciar su necesidad sexual y por poco ya no importaba de quién se tratase. Al diablo con su prejuicio a los más altos, el aroma que emanaba ese chico cautivaba hasta la última fibra de su cuerpo, llegándole a arder, por lo que, en un acto desesperado, se arrimó sobre el muchacho sin dudarlo un minuto más.

El hombre buscó las piernas de Eren y se ensambló rápidamente entre ellas mientras que éste se sujetó del cuello de su compañero fuertemente, apresándolo con sus brazos, sintiendo ese más que despierto bulto endurecido, los labios del otro examinaban exasperadamente el cuello del castaño, mordiéndolo con lasciva, lamiéndolo, devorándolo. Esa piel era malditamente suave y cálida, y se embriagaba de su sabor y aroma. Sentía que su cuerpo iba a ser fulminado en su totalidad contra esa tez vehemente y deleitable hasta hacerlo derretir. Sus manos recorrieron cada ínfimo trozo de célula de la piel del menor de arriba hacia abajo de manera iracunda en medio de múltiples espasmos.

Ese chico era una condenada delicia.

Continuó mordisqueando ese cuello mientras comenzaba a estampar con violentas embestidas al ojiverde aun con su ropa puesta. El muchacho soltó gemidos voraces al sentir que su miembro empezaba a ser estimulado con fuerza contra el otro prominente del mayor, sintiendo demasiado calor. Él en realidad no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba haciendo, sólo se dejaba llevar por su impulso carnal, y lo disfrutaba enormemente, por lo que sus caderas también quisieron ser partícipe de aquellos movimientos imponentes.

Ambos se brindaban placer con el roce de sus entrepiernas.

—¡Ah!—Gemía sonoramente el muchacho, arqueando su espalda envuelto en la excitación.

Levi situó sus manos debajo de la ropa del joven castaño, toqueteando cada rincón de su cuerpo. Fue directamente a su pecho y rodeó sus pezones con la yema de los dedos, rozándolos, envolviéndolos, apretándolos. Acarició su pecho y vientre salvajemente, y de una estocada, rasgó la ropa del menor partiéndola en dos hasta dejar su torso al descubierto.

De pronto, una tenue luz comenzó a iluminar la habitación, y aun con la escasa luminosidad del lugar, sus retinas pudieron percibir la presencia del otro, permitiendo que el pelinegro fuera capaz de observar el rostro del menor sumergido en el éxtasis total más esa piel morena tremendamente deleitante.

Ver aquella escena fue como una abrir las puertas a la gloria para el azabache. Su cuerpo reaccionó de manera tal que por poco estaba pronto a estallar de toda exquisitez. Pero por sobre todo, por sus ojos, ese color verdoso que centelleaba como la esmeralda, vidriosos, al borde de las lágrimas, más sus sonrosados labios entreabiertos que dejaban salir ese aire volcánico y fugaz.

Algo le llamó más la atención ante esa expresión, era única, placentera, magnífica.

No podía resistirse ante aquella perfección.

Tomó la cabeza del joven castaño raudamente con sus manos y presionó los labios con los suyos brutalmente. Las bocas de ambos se unieron y se amoldaron perfectamente, como si hubiesen sido hechas para encajar. Los gemidos del muchacho se ahogaban en su garganta mientras el otro removía sus labios sobre él sin ninguna clase de sutileza, sintiendo el sabor de cada rincón de las paredes de la boca del chico y arremetiéndolo bestialmente contra el suelo. Sus lenguas danzaban entre ellas, enredándose, extasiándose y sintiéndose mutuamente. El beso frenético continuó hasta que a los dos no les quedó más aire en sus pulmones, separando sus bocas instantáneamente y dejando que un hilillo de saliva los dejara conectados a sus labios.

Tanto el pecho de Eren como el de Levi subía y bajaba descontroladamente, intentando recuperar el aire perdido de forma urgente, pues ambos necesitaban experimentar la esencia del otro cada vez más.

Para Levi ya no era suficiente satisfacerse con unas simples embestidas, su deseo se intensificaba notoriamente, así que dirigió su boca a uno de los pezones del joven lamiéndolo y mordisqueándolo a su antojo mientras sus manos se encargaban de desabrochar el pantalón de su acompañante y deslizarlo rápidamente hasta sus rodillas.

Requería de estar dentro de él de una maldita vez, lo único que pensaba era en domarlo y hacerlo suyo.

Eren se percató de la acción efectuada por el pelinegro, y su mente despertó de golpe a medida que su pantalón descendía bruscamente, dándose cuenta de lo que de verdad estaba haciendo.

"_Lo estoy haciendo con un hombre… mayor"_ Se decía a sí mismo.

De pronto, un certero escalofrío le caló hasta en los huesos, quedando estupefacto de todos esos roces íntimos que se dejó dar.

¿Por qué se estaba dejando tocar por él?

Sin embargo, su cordura difícilmente se mantenía a flote, aun cuando la duda surgiera de sus pensamientos, las caricias que ese hombre le otorgaba le parecían esplendidas y gratificantes, sintiendo el placer recorrer toda su columna vertebral hasta hacerlo disipar. Su cuerpo necesitaba de manera alarmante de todos los agasajos que esas calientes manos le brindaban, pero en su mente, un miedo súbito prevalecía en algún rincón de su cabeza.

A pesar de todo, el muchacho seguía dejándose tocar por ese hombre, a quien lo que más le llamaba la atención eran aquellos ojos rasgados que denotaban un brillo tétrico, chocante y a la vez lujuriosos.

De un suspiro, el hombre más grande comenzó a quitar el resto de las prendas del ojiverde una por una hasta dejarlo completamente al desnudo, haciendo que el menor sintiera un frío fortuito estamparse en su cuerpo. Posteriormente, el pelinegro dirigió su mano directamente hacia el rostro del joven, mostrándole sus dos dedos cerca de sus labios e introduciéndolos en su cavidad oral sin siquiera preguntar.

Eren se sorprendió ante aquel repentino acto, sin embargo, no dijo nada y comenzó a lamer con su lengua aquellos intrusos dedos lentamente hasta humedecerlos en su totalidad.

Levi torció los labios levemente complacido, y retiró los dedos de la boca del joven para dirigirlos rápidamente a la entrada de éste. Extendió las piernas del ojiverde de par en par y metió los dedos en su ano sin más para comenzar a dilatarlo. Eren chilló ante ese repentino y doloroso contacto, arqueando su espalda y sintiendo cómo esos dígitos se removían dentro de su conducto, topando con las paredes punzantemente.

—¡Ah! ¡N-no, duele!—Exclamaba el muchacho en medio de gemidos, y apretando sus puños estampados contra el piso.

—Aguanta un poco, mocoso…—Murmuraba el azabache con su respiración agitada, haciendo movimientos de tijeras con sus dedos para expandir el contorno.

Eren gimoteaba inevitablemente, sin embargo, poco a poco fue sintiendo una sensación placentera conforme los dedos lograron llegar hasta su próstata y estimularla de manera gustosa. El ambiente se tornó enormemente acalorado, y los gemidos de dolor del castaño se transformaron eventualmente en suspiros ávidos que resonaban en los tímpanos del mayor como súplicas andantes, más aun al percatarse de que el muchacho comenzó a mover sus caderas para sentir un empalme mayor con esos dedos en su interior, indicando que ya estaba listo.

Levi no lo dudó más y retiró los dedos de la entrada del menor, dejando al joven con un vacío al sentir la ausencia de algo que lo satisfaga.

Sin embargo, aquello estaba recién comenzando.

El azabache desabrochó raudamente su pantalón y demás, dejando al descubierto su enorme e hinchada hombría en la que el chico quedo expectante, y de un pestañeo, la introdujo en el interior de su compañero sin mayor embrollo.

Eren gritó por esa repentina intromisión, sintiendo que sus paredes se expandían extremadamente, produciéndole un dolor agudo que le hizo alejar a su acompañante con sus manos para pedirle que se detuviera.

—¡N-no, me… d-duele! ¡Detente! —Pedía el muchacho en medio de gimoteos mientras de sus ojos se derramaban lágrimas de sufrimiento.

Levi hizo caso omiso a sus súplicas y comenzó a moverse dentro del muchacho.

—¡Ah… ngh! ¡No! ¡P-por… favor! —Sollozaba el castaño empujándolo cada vez más.

El de cabellos negros chasqueó la lengua en fastidio y tomó las manos del muchacho, posicionándolas por sobre su cabeza firmemente mientras continuaba con las embestidas sin piedad.

—Quédate quieto… mocoso—Exigió el pelinegro con su semblante asentada en el chico. Sus ojos filosos expresaban un aura ensombrecida.

El chico sintió un miedo descomunal ante esa imperante mirada, empezando a llenar y vaciar sus pulmones de manera exasperada, gimiendo fuertemente por esas enormes arremetidas, lanzando aire caliente cada vez más abatido mientras las gotas de sudor recorrían su frente y cuerpo. De los ojos jade del menor, caían lágrimas y más lágrimas de dolor. Sin embargo, poco a poco, aquel dolor tormentoso fue disminuyendo, y fue siendo sustituido nuevamente por ese placer carnal que comenzaba a invadir su ser. Más y más descargas eléctricas transitaban en su espalda junto a un calor exorbitante que le hacía perder cada vez más la razón.

De pronto, aquellas embestidas se convirtieron en una sensación agradable, deleitante y lujuriosa para el muchacho, sintiendo un éxtasis profundo en sus entrañas.

Y entonces comenzó a disfrutar del choque con sus cuerpos.

—¡Ah… más! —Gimoteaba el menor ceñido en el placer, sujetándose de la espalda del pelinegro y echando su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras un hilo de saliva se deslizaba desde su labio inferior hasta su mentón.

Eren levantó la mirada hacia Levi y sus rostros se encontraron nuevamente. Cada uno podía sentir el aire fogoso que emanaba de sus bocas, colisionando con sus labios y metiéndose en su cavidad con sigilo. Se miraron fijos por unos instantes mientras disfrutaban de aquel sexo carnal, cada sacudida, cada arremetida, cada roce con sus pieles.

Y entonces sus labios se volvieron a juntar.

El muchacho abrazó al azabache firmemente, aferrándose fuertemente a él, llegando a arañarle la espalda, mientras aquellos choques continuaban, se estremecía por todas esas caricias, se embelesaba de ese aroma predominante, como un perfume, sus bocas se revolvían entre sí mientras sus lenguas jugaban a las escondidas, y sus respiraciones agitadas y versátiles encendían el ambiente cada vez más.

Ya casi llegaban al clímax, en donde, sus visiones estaban completamente nubladas y sus mentes se centraban única y exclusivamente en un placer intenso, predominante, violento. Levi comenzó a lanzar gruñidos de su garganta en el oído de Eren al saber que ya casi terminaba, mientras que el otro gemía envuelto en la lujuria y el deleite.

—¡Ah… más fuerte, más fuerte! ¡Más, más!—Suplicaba el castaño, doblando su espalda hacia atrás, ya casi rozando el orgasmo.

Eren entrelazó sus piernas en la espalda de Levi para que pudiera llegar mejor a su punto más placentero para gozar aun más, mientras que éste, comenzó a masturbarlo rápidamente palpando, apretujando y escurriendo la mano por su erecto miembro, haciendo que el joven recibiera una sensación enormemente satisfactoria.

Fue entonces cuando, ambos, arrimando al mayor éxtasis de sus vidas, llegaron al orgasmo e instantáneamente gimieron a la par por esa deliciosa sensación electrizante que los inundó en el placer absoluto. Eren se aferró con mayor firmeza al cuello de Levi, mientras que éste, atrajo al castaño abrazándolo por la cintura para una mejor culminación. Al mismo tiempo, el azabache llenó el interior del joven con un líquido espeso que le hizo sentir un mayor éxtasis al joven, y a la vez, Eren eyaculó estremeciéndose por completo derramando su semen en el pecho del mayor.

Los dos quedaron totalmente exhaustos, intentando tragar aire desesperadamente.

Levi quitó su miembro del interior del joven tan pronto como terminó mientras que Eren se hallaba recostado en el suelo con su antebrazo en el rostro, aun con el aire exaltado.

Ninguno de los dos se dirigió palabra alguna, puesto que ambos tenían la certeza de saber lo que había sucedido, por lo que pronto, un ambiente incómodo se formó en los alrededores.

Pero antes de que alguno de los dos alcanzase a decir algo sobre lo que pasó, de los ventiladores un extraño humo espeso comenzó a salir de entre los huecos de las rejillas.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —Preguntó Eren horrorizado.

—No es nada. Ya hemos hecho lo que querían que hiciéramos—Dijo Levi con calma.

—¿Eh? —Inquirió.

Y entonces, ambos cayeron rendidos a un largo sueño.

**(…)**

—¿Y cómo te has sentido? —Indagó una mujer de gafas y cabellos cobrizos tomados en una coleta, se encontraba sentada con sus manos entrelazadas afirmando su mentón en un gran escritorio.

—No lo sé, es decir, últimamente he estado mejor, puedo salir a caminar sin tenerle tanto miedo y asco a las personas mayores—Afirmó un muchacho de cabellera castaña y ojos verdes—Aunque últimamente me ha dolido mucho el cuerpo, sobretodo en la parte baja…—Comentó, rascándose la nuca.

—Ah, tranquilo, Eren, son efectos secundarios de las píldoras que tomas—Guiñó su ojo izquierdo.

—Oh, ya veo—Expuso—De todas maneras, creo que su tratamiento realmente está haciendo efecto—Afirmó sonriente.

—¡Ja, ja! Eso es porque mis tratamientos siempre funcionan—Señaló con su dedo pulgar hacia arriba.

—Aunque... —Dudó por unos momentos lo que iba a decir, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas—¿Es normal que tenga una especie de sueños húmedos tan recurrentes? —Preguntó un tanto avergonzado.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Es que… casi todas las noches sueño… con un hombre más bajo que yo… en una habitación extraña… haciendo… usted sabe, cosas…—Aseveró vacilante.

—Oh, ¿Te refieres a tener sexo?

—¡No lo diga tan fuerte! —Exclamó alzando sus brazos muy sonrojado.

Hanji río por la timidez del chiquillo, sobre todo por esos temas en particular.

—Tranquilo, son también efectos de las pastillas, ya verás que esos sueños locos desaparecerán—Aseguró sonriente. De pronto, su reloj de pulsera comenzó a sonar—Oh, ¡Qué rápido pasa el tiempo! Bueno Eren, fue un gusto haberte visto hoy. Nos veremos la próxima semana, ya puedes irte. —Le dijo expandiendo su sonrisa.

—Nos vemos, doctora Hanji—Eren se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la salida, tomando la manilla de la puerta.

Hanji, en el intertanto, denotó una sonrisa furtiva al momento de ver al chico realizar esa acción.

"_Preparados, ¡Ya!"_ Se dijo internamente.

En el momento cuando el muchacho abrió la puerta, se encontró con un hombre más bajo de estatura, de cabellos negros como el carbón, ojos rasgados y penetrantes, observando al joven en fijamente.

Eren pegó un salto mortal al mirar a ese sujeto, quedando horrorizado.

"_Él se parece mucho a…"_ Se dijo el chico a sí mismo.

—Oye, mocoso—Habló finalmente el hombre—¿Se te perdió algo? ¿Vas a moverte o qué?

El castaño reaccionó de golpe.

—¡Ah, sí! ¡Lo siento, lo siento! —Se disculpó el chico muy nervioso y se movió con dificultad. Acto seguido, el joven se retiró rápidamente de la habitación haciéndole señas con la mano a su querida psicóloga.

Levi cerró la puerta instantáneamente y se dirigió a su asiento.

—¿Por qué miras tanto hacia la entrada, Levi? —Preguntó la mujer.

El aludido se volteó a mirar a la psicóloga.

—Nada, es sólo que por mocosos como esos es que estoy teniendo serios problemas para dormir—Aseveró.

—Oh, por favor, te invito a que me cuentes.

Hanji sonrió internamente.

"_Realmente sería divertido si se reencuentran"._

* * *

_**Y así es como Levi, mutiló el ano de Eren salvajemente.**_

_**Fin (?)**_

_**¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**Tuve que investigar mucho para hacer una historia contextualizada. Yo no soy psicóloga ni nada, pero consulté a mis queridos amigos psicólogos, como también conocimientos previos de mi profesión e Internet para brindarles una buena justificación, recuerden que esto es ficción además.**_

_**¡Oh, Sigmund Freud, eres todo un loquillo!**_

_**Por otro lado, yo realmente pensaba hacer esta historia como one-shot. Pero me he dado cuenta… QUE NO PUEDO. Tal parece ser que pinta para Two-shot o Three-shot si es que no se me da la gana de ponerle más cosas. Bueno, sinceramente la continuación de esta historia dependerá de mis queridos lectores a ver si les gustó o no esta historia xD Pero como este fic es un regalo para mi querida Kaon-chan, escritora de "Reminiscencia", dependerá netamente de ella si continua o no (Insístanle a ella xD) **_

_**Así que… uh… ¿Qué dicen? ¿Continuará o… final forever? Ya saben, para un posible reencuentro.**_

_**Envíen alternativa "C" de Continuar o "A" de Al Carajo al número 1414 y podrán ganar grandes premios, como por ejemplo, la continuación de este fic. Es que sinceramente hacer un fic sin amors me deja en un vacío abismal. Además, es la primera vez que escribo un lemon así completito, con todo incluido así que estaba algo nerviosa. No sé cómo me habrá salido, pero prometo mejorar C:**_

_**Espero les haya sido de su agrado, muchísimas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mis payasadas. Nos vemos en una posible continuación dependiendo de su opinión. **_

_**Saludos.**_


End file.
